I look up at the sky Jacob Black love story
by shadowxoxo
Summary: part 1 the only thing u need 2 knnow is that charlotte is 17
1. I look up at the sky Jacob Black

**Chapter 1: the beatings**

**I looked up at the sky. I started to cry right then and there. The blood from my head was drying up. I was sitting on the roof. I called for Edward hour ago I guess he was hunting or something. My arm was broke; I probably have a concussion because my head hurt like fuck. I also had cuts on my arms. My silver hair was tinted red and my shirt was tinted a pinkish color. Then I heard rustling in the woods. I looked at the woods and saw a grayish wolf; it was Jacob Black in wolf form. He sniffed the ground and looked at me. His eyes turned black. I just sat there like I have been doing for an hour in a half. He walked to the clear spot of my back yard and turned back into his human form. I screamed and said damn Jacob remember when you turn back your naked!!! He said sorry and do you have some cloths? I nodded and went to get some that he left here last fall. He was my best friend even though he was werewolf and I am a human. I grabbed them and threw it at him. He got dressed then said jump Charlotte and ill ketch you. I nodded and I jumped into his arms. He looked at me and shook his head, Charlotte why do want to live there you get hurt every day? I looked in his eyes and sighed saying it's the only place I can live. He looks into my eyes and said you'll always welcome in my house. My dad would always welcome you there. I started to cry and I hugged him. He hugged back and when I stopped hugging him. Our noses were touching then he leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised and then I kissed back. Then he leaned back ending the bliss. He looked at me and said Charlotte… I wispered yes. I love you and I mean more than a best friend. I kissed him again and whispered in his ear I love you too. Then the sliding door was ripped opened and my dad screamed CHARLOTTE!!!!!!!!!!! I looked at him and back at Jacob he lipped let's get out of here. I nodded and he took my hand ran into the woods. But then he pulled my other arm and screamed. He said is it broken? I nodded and he said get on my back. So I did and he gave me a piggy back ride. I soon fell asleep then when I felt pressure over me. I opened my eyes and Jacob was there over me. His hands on my butt and him staring into my eyes. Then I said baby? Yha char. Can I take a shower? Yha baby doll. I tried to get up but Jacob was still over the top of me. I said aaaa Jake I can't take a shower if you don't get off of me. He laughed and got off me. I got up and went into the shower and was singing broken by Seether. (The lyrics to the song broken by seether)**

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laughI wanna hold you high and steal your pain awayI keep your photograph; I know it serves me wellI wanna hold you high and steal your pain'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone awayThe worst is over now and we can breathe againI wanna hold you high, you steal my pain awayThere's so much left to learn, and no one left to fightI wanna hold you high and steal your pain'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away'Cause I'm broken when I'm openAnd I don't feel like I am strong enough'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesomeAnd I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**When I got done singing looked at my body. So many scars and I guess Jake warped my arm in gauss because I had gauss on my arm. When I was finished I got dressed and walked into jakes bedroom. He was on his bed half naked and his eyes were closed. I just decided to get something to eat. When I got down there it smelled weird. I just ignored it and grabbed a glass of orange juice. Then when I turned back to face the kitchen I dropped my glass, a vampire was there. All I could do was scream I was so afraid. I scream but the vampire already had his fangs in my throat. I blacked from that I thought I was safe on the reservation from the evil vampires, I gusset wrong.**


	2. I look up at the sky Jacob Black l

Chapter 2: wish I could die

Jakes pov

I heard a scream coming from down stairs. I looked around for charlotte, she wasent there. When I got down there I smelled vampire. I was so pissed I ran tords the Cullen's house. I barged through the door and Edward was ready of fight. He said what do you want mutt!! Charlottes just been kidnap by a vampire. He eased up and said wait what? She was at my house and then a vampire captured her. Edward screamed and said why didn't you help her? I couldn't I didn't even now she was gone before I heard her scream. We got to find her Edward said. I know I know.

Charlottes POV:

The vampire kidnapped me and I was helpless like I always felt, I felt useless. I wish I was never born. He took me to a house in the woods and droped me on a bed. I was struggling trying to get out. He slapped me and I stopped. He said he was going to rape me. I screamed out then. Once when i was miss behaving according to my dad he raped me. I never forgot that day it was horrible. He punched me in the stomach and I cried out. He tied me to the bed and raped me. I felt just like a whore in New York. Just after he was finished he bit me in the neck, I screamed even more. He left me there turning into a vampire a horrible way. 3 days I laid in that bed turning into a vampire, it hurt so bad. Every day I wanted to die. When I finally turned into a vampire I was beautiful. My long black hair and my glossy blue eyes. I can't believe I was vampire tried out my powers for a few weeks, about a month mostly it was to find a way back home. The vampire took me to New York irony isn't it? Well I didn't need the feeling to drink blood. I guess I was different than most vampires. I finally got to Washington and I saw a small diner and also I could eat food. It tasted good to me for some reason. I walked in sat down in a booth. The waitress ask me what I needed to drink and I just replied mountain dew. She nodded and I looked through the menu. I wasent a picky eater so I just had a cheeseburger and fries. I didn't notice a missing sign on the window I looked at it. The sign was for me well my human form. It said missing charlotte de laqor, then a bunch of mumbo jumbo. Then the waitress whose name is patty I asked her about it. She said a girl 3 from the reservation was kidnap and they haven't found her in a month. I personally think it's a shame she was kidnapped I knew her mother. I was flabbergasted, she knew my mom? Before she died? I asked her really well im here from uhh I could think of anything so I said well can you please tell me about charlottes mother? She looked at me weird and nodded. It was empty so she sat down and explained many things to me. I was amazed at my mother's life. When she was done my mouth was hanging open. I eat and paid for my food. I was so happy I was flying and dancing around in the woods. Then I smelled other vampires near the baseball field. It was storming by the time I got to them. I guess the Cullen's were playing baseball. I also through the weeks I found a special power I have, i can control weather. Once when I was in West Virginia it just kept raining and I took my hand and clenched it trying to make the rain stop. Then all of a sudden it stopped, so now I have that power. I was sitting on a branch far from them being able to see or smell me. Then the rain stopped and a slight wind blew making my smell go everywhere. Alice hit a ball and it was coming my way, so I cached it. I jumped from the branched and I started to walk tords them. They were protecting Bella scence she was a human and Edwards love. Carlisle said now who are you and what do you want with our family? Well Carlisle…… then Alice interrupted me and said how do you know his name? I smiled and said I've know you for a while now. They were still wondering who I was but then Bella notice something in my eyes. When I was human I always had a glare in my eyes and I guess I do in my vampire form too. She stepped out from behind the pack, Edward grabbed her arm and said don't go she might hurt you. Bella shook her head no Edward she won't I know she won't. Edward was confused he couldn't read this vampires mind all he got was a girl humming a lullaby. Bella walked around me and I just staried at her with my fangs blaring out. I wasent going to hurt her how could i? She was my best friend. Bella took my face and said is that you Charlotte? I nodded and said someone kid napped me and turned me. She hugged me tight and started to say Charlotte I can't believe someone did this to you! Wait jasper said your Charlotte Charlotte de Laqor? I nodded and jasper ran and hugged me and so did everyone else.


	3. I look up at the sky Jacob Black lo

Chapter 3 the telling

**Everyone but Edward was hugging me. They took me back to their house and sat in the living room. They were asking so many questions I could understand them. I screamed calm down one at a time. Carlisle asks me what happen. I just replied well I, I was in Jacobs's house and I was getting something to drink then I felt a rush of air behind me and there was a vampire. He captured me and knocked me out then I guess he took me to New York. Then he raped me and then he bites me. He left after that and he left me there changing into a vampire. It was so painful I did by myself without anything. I started to cry and Esme came over and hugged me. The fucking danm vampire did it wrong he fucking turned me into a half vampire. The stress on my body was too much and I just passed out just like.**

**Edwards's pov:**

**Charlotte waits that's charlotte but wait she's a vampire. I heard her cried earlier the day that she was kidnapped I just ignored her and look what happen to her. I felt so bad I let my best friend be kidnapped and raped did she need to be in that situation? God then she passes out what the fuck. I grabbed the closest thing to me and that was a vase and chucked it out the windows. It went to the woods and hit a tree breaking into many pieces, I felt so bad. When I was turned it hurt so bad. Imagine the pains that she went through with no help. Bella and the rest of my family were up stairs taking care of charlotte. I have to tell that mutt that's she's alive. I read her thoughts the day that she was kidnappe. She kept saying she love Jacob, He doesn't diserve her. Or I think he doesn't………………..**

**Charlottes POV:**

**The dream was horrible everywhere I went people were hurting me. I was tied down and I tried to get off. I was wiggling around and trying to get out. I kept screaming and screaming but no one was helping me. I screamed even louder then I felt a presence. I looked beside me and there was Jacob. He smiled to me and i said I love you. But then Jacobs eyes turned black and he took out a dagger. I whispered no please don't Jacob. Please don't do this to me!! Then he stabbed me in the heart. I screamed then went into peaceful yet questionable sleep. I woke up a few hours later. I was glad im back home. I jumped down stairs and into the couch. I guess jasper, Alice, and Emmett were sitting on it because when I jumped there I landed right on jaspers lap. I giggled and he stared at me. I just laughed and jumped to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and skipped past Rosalie. She asks the guys what wrong with her? They shook their heads and jaspers trying to hold in a laugh.**

**Edwards POV:**

**Im at the line boundaries, I take my phone and call the mutt I mean Jacob. It rang and he said hello? I just measly said I have found Charlotte and hung up. A few minuets' later I heard rustling in the tree. I saw the mutt come of tress into the clearing. His eyes painted with flurry. She walked up to me and said what the fuck did you do to her? I said nothing you mutt she came to my house a few houses ago. What happened to her did she say? I shook my head yes but I think she should tell it to yourself. I ran back to my house and the mutt running behind me. As we walked into the house. I saw her star and Jacob, droped the apple she was eating and ran up the stairs. **


End file.
